This invention relates to a flow tube having an integrally formed low pass filter. Specifically multiple tube portions and a plate portion are integrally formed together during a molding process and folded along hinges to form the final flow tube with an internally positioned noise attenuation plate.
The use of a turbo charger is a simple, compact, and effective way to increase engine power without increasing the size of the engine itself. Turbo chargers allow an engine to burn more fuel and air by packing more into existing engine cylinders.
Typically, turbo chargers are attached to an engine exhaust manifold with exhaust from the cylinders causing a turbine to spin. The turbine is connected by a shaft to a compressor, positioned between an air filter and an intake manifold, which pressurizes air going into the cylinders. Both the turbine and the compressor include blades or impellers, which turn at very high speeds during operation.
As the blades rotate, a high frequency whistling noise is generated, which is undesirable. Traditionally, an absorptive material is used to dissipate the unwanted acoustic energy. However, the use of this material increases the risk of engine contamination and can lead to increased engine maintenance or premature engine failure. Further, installation of the absorptive material increases assembly time and cost.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and system for reducing noise generated by a turbo charger without risking engine contamination, as well as overcoming the other above mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.